M E S R A
by 0-reiyuu
Summary: Menikah dengan Aida Kagetora adalah salah satu takdir yang disyukuri Nash. Tapi serius. Masa hubungan mahligai rumah tangganya bisa kalah mesra dengan rumah tangga satpam tetangga sebelah? KageNash, Slight!NijiAka Fanfiction. AU, Shounen-ai, OOC. Didedikasikan untuk event #KuterimaKapalmu. Untuk Shaaa. Happy reading!


Nash membuka lembar majalah di hadapannya sedikit malas. Sesekali tangannya meraih segelas jus dingin yang berada di meja tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring. Perasaan tenang melingkupinya tak kala mata _aquamarine_ -nya menangkap hamparan bunga dan pohon hijau mengelilinginya—hasil kerja keras tukang kebun yang suaminya pekerjakan. Nash bukanlah tipe orang sentimentil yang suka bersenang-senang memandangi alam. _Hell_ , ia lebih suka pergi ke _party_ atau menikmati hingar-bingar _clubing_ dari pada menatap pohon dan bunga. Tapi sesekali seperti ini, pemuda itu rasa bukanlah hal buruk.

Menikmati siangnya yang sepi adalah kebiasaan baru pemuda asli keturunan bangsawan Amerika itu. Kalau dulu jam segini dia pasti sudah melanglang buana ke jalanan Amerika atau ke tempat-tempat hiburan mewah. Ya dulu. Sebelum takdir mempertemukannya dengan Aida Kagetora. Rumah mewah dua lantai tempat ia dan suaminya beserta anak tirinya itu tinggali terasa sepi. Riko—putri tirinya—sedang sekolah sedangkan Kagetora sedang pergi bekerja mencari nafkah dan sebongkah berlian untuknya. Waktu-waktu seperti ini rumah besar itu hanya diisi Nash—yang terlalu sering nganggur—dan beberapa pelayan yang mengurus setiap inci rumah kesayangan mereka. Memangnya dikira Nash sudi memegang kain pel dan sapu? Apa gunanya punya suami kaya kalau istri yang mengurus rumah? Tugas Nash sebagai istri hanyalah melayani suami—dalam berbagai artian.

Bangku ayunan yang menghiasi halaman rumahnya yang luas disulapnya menjadi tempat santai yang nyaman. Lengkap dengan meja kecil tempat meletakkan jus dan camilannya dan bantal sofa empuk untuk menyangga tubuh atletisnya dari kerasnya rotan bangku ayunan. Majalah di tangan siap dibaca. MP3 tinggal dinyalakan kalau ia sudah mulai bosan. Kurang apa coba?

Pemuda bermahkota pirang itu sekali lagi membalik halaman majalah gosip di tangannya, mengganti halaman 21 menjadi 22. Suara burung pipit yang bersarang di ranting pohon yang menaunginya dari teriknya panas sinar matahari berkicau nyaring. Angin berhembus semilir, sedikit menggoyangkan helain pirangnya yang tak terlalu panjang. Ketenangan seperti ini semakin lama membuat _aquamarine_ terasa berat, mulai terkatup pelan. Pikiran dan tubuhnya perlahan terbuai ke alam mimpi. Ah, tidur siang sebentar sepertinya enak ju—

"Shuuzou _-san_! Tunggu!"

Terikan keras menghentikan derap langkah cepat dari pemuda yang dipanggil Shuuzou itu. Pemuda itu seketika diam mematung. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, menatap pemuda lain yang memanggilnya. Seijuurou—pemuda yang memanggil—berlari cepat menghampiri si pemilik surai hitam. Di tangannya setumpuk barang tergenggam erat dalam pelukannya.

"Ada apa, Sei?" tanya Nijimura Shuuzou ketika akhirnya Seijuurou berhasil menghampirinya. Napas istrinya itu putus-putus, efek dari berlari mengejarnya. Pemuda itu pasti menyusulnya buru-buru, bahkan apron yang ia gunakan untuk memasak makan siang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

"Kau melupakan bekalmu, Shuuzou _-san_ ," jawab pemuda bersurai merah itu setelah berhasil mengatur napasnya. Sebuah kotak terbungkus kain berwarna biru berpindah dari tangannya ke tangan si manik kelabu.

"Maaf. Saking buru-burunya aku jadi lupa. _Shift_ -ku sebentar lagi akan mulai. Terima kasih sudah mengantarnya." Satu senyum lembut terukir di wajah tampan Shuuzou. "Kalau begitu aku berang—

"Tunggu!" Ucapan pamit Shuuzou dipotong cepat oleh si pemilik manik delima. "Kau melupakan jaketmu. Shuuzou _-san_ nanti kan jaga sampai malam. Nanti pasti dingin."

"Terima kasih." Jaket berwarna _navy blue_ yang dibawa Seijuurou langsung ia pakai, membungkus kemeja berwarna putih dengan bordir bertuliskan _security_ yang Shuuzou pakai.

"Kelihatannya nanti malam akan hujan. Bawa payung ini untuk berjaga-jaga. Mungkin ketika Shuuzou _-san_ pulang hujan belum reda." Pemuda bermahkota merah itu menyerahkan benda terakhir yang ia bawa kepada suaminya.

Shuuzou terkesiap. "Aku benar-benar beruntung punya istri perhatian sepertimu." Sebaris kalimat yang sebenarnya ingin ia ungkapkan dalam hati justru tanpa sadar terucap keluar.

Senyum kecil menghiasi wajah pemuda yang lebih pendek itu. "Itu sudah tugasku."

"Kalau begitu aku berang—

"Tunggu." Satu tarikan kecil di ujung jaket menghentikan langkah Shuuzou sekali lagi.

"Ada apa lagi, Sei."

"Etto... Shuuzou _-san_. Kau lupa satu lagi," kata Seijuurou lirih. Kepala merahnya tertunduk malu, menyembunyikan semburat merah tipis yang menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Shuuzou mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Ada lagi yang kurang?"

Seijuurou tak menjawab. Pemuda itu diam, hanya genggaman tangan yang mengerat gestur yang berubah.

"Sei?"

Manik _ruby_ itu bergerak gelisah. Bibir itu tetap terkatup rapat, tak berniat bersua sedikitpun. Alis si pemilik surai _raven_ itu sekali lagi terangkat. Kebingungan terpancar jelas di manik kelabunya. Shuuzou mengernyitkan dahinya berpikir. Berpikir. Sekiranya apa yang kurang yang ia lupa.

Senyum kecil terpancar dari pemuda satu tahun lebih tua itu, merasa menyadari penyebab tingkah aneh teman hidupnya itu. "Maaf. Saking buru-burunya aku sampai melupakan hal sepenting ini." Jemari kekar itu menyentuh ujung dagu pemuda yang lebih muda. Diangkatnya wajah Seijuurou pelan, mengarahkan manik _ruby_ itu pada pandangan kelabunya. Semburat merah yang tadi hanya tertangkap samar kini terlihat jelas. Shuuzou mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Seijuurou, menutup jarak di antara mereka dengan kecupan singkat di bibir tipis itu. Cengiran lebar terlukis di wajah pemuda itu ketika ciuman itu berakhir. "Aku lupa ciuman selamat tinggalku."

" _Ittekimasu_ , Sei." Satu senyum kecil menjadi balasan dari Seijuurou. Bibir tipis itu memberi kecupan singkat sekali lagi menutup jarak di antara mereka. " _Itterasshai_ , Shuuzou _-san_."

— _Speechless_.

Pelipis Nash berkedut sakit. Melihat adegan sepasang suami-suami tetangga sebelah rumahnya ini membuat matanya iba-tiba iritasi. Berbeda dengan Nash, mungkin ada pembaca yang ingin moment ini dilanjutkan. Tapi mohon maaf, penulis tidak ingin susah payah mengganti _tag pairing_ dan judul. "Eh monyet berdua, nggak usah _lebay_ deh pake sok begitu-begituan," sembur Nash yang berhasil mengganggu moment pasangan NijiAka.

Shuuzou melotot tak terima, ganti menatap _aquamarine_ Nash penuh benci. "Apa lo? Mau cari gara-gara lo?"

"Gue nggak peduli kalau kalian mau mesra-mesraan atau ngapain. Tapi nggak di depan rumah orang juga kali. Mengerti artinya privasi tidak kalian ini?" Nash membalas tidak kalah pedas,"Oh kalian berdua kan monyet. Mana tahu hal begituan," tambahnya.

Seijuurou mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuh kekar suaminya, mendengar ucapan membuat ia tak yakin dapat menyangga tubuh kecilnya. "Shuuzou _-san_ aku takut." Suaranya terdengar dengan nada ketakutan dan bergetar—yang dengan jelas dibuat-buat.

Dan apa-apaan pula ini cabe tomat cebol satu?

"Tenang saja, Sei. Aku akan melindungimu," ucap Shuuzou penuh keyakinan. Digenggamnya kedua tangan Seijuurou erat.

Ini lagi si moyong satu, ngapain pula ikut-ikutan?

"Jijik gue lihat kalian berdua. Apalagi elu, Moyong."

"Curut, elu nggak usah _resek_ ya. Alah bilang saja elu cemburu."

"Ngapain juga gue cemburu? Udah pergi sana lo! Eneg gue lama-lama."

"Bilang aja elu ngiri. Elu mana bisa mesra-mesraan gini sama Aida _-san_? Iya kan, Sei?"

"Benar, Shuuzou- _san_."

— _Jleb! Nice shoot_!Nijimura Shuuzou! Nijimura Akashi!

* * *

 **.**

 **MESRA**

 _by Megami Mayuki_

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-** _ **sensei**_

 **.**

 **Aida Kagetora x Nash Gold Jr**

 **Slight! Nijimura Shuuzou x Akashi Seijuurou**

 **.**

Menikah dengan Aida Kagetora adalah salah satu takdir yang disyukuri Nash. Tapi serius. Masa hubungan mahligai rumah tangganya bisa kalah mesra dengan rumah tangga satpam tetangga sebelah?

 **.**

 **Didedikasikan untuk Event Kuterima Kapalmu**

 **Untuk Shaaa**

 **.**

 **AU, Shounen-ai, OOC parah**

 **.**

 **Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kepuasan diri dan kesenangan semata**

 **(0)**

 **.**

* * *

Menikah dengan Aida Kagetora adalah satu dari takdir Tuhan yang Nash syukuri. Pemuda 25 tahun itu benar-benar bersyukur. Pertemuannya dengan duda satu anak itu membawanya ke dunia yang benar-benar berbeda. Dipinang dan melangsungkan pernikahan mewah langsung di Amerika sana, Nash esoknya langsung diboyong ke rumah mewah dua lantai khusus sebagai istana mereka bertiga —sekalian dengan Riko, anak tirinya. Nash sudah tak perlu lagi bekerja. Ingin apa tinggal gesek kartu kredit milik sang suami sesukanya. Kurang makmur apa coba?

Ya. Nash benar-benar bersyukur. Tetapi ada satu hal yang benar-benar dikhawatirkan pemuda bermahkota pirang itu. Tidak. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan anak tirinya. Hubungannya dengan Riko baik-baik saja. Sejak keduanya dikenalkan secara resmi putri Kagetora itu langsung menerima Nash dengan tangan terbuka. Mungkin karena keduanya masih sama-sama muda jadi cepat mengerti satu sama lain. Ini bukan juga masalah yang biasa dihadapi suami-istri berumah tangga, keuangan. Ingat Kagetora dan Nash itu sama-sama orang kaya. Mau sehari habis satu milyar yen pun mereka nggak akan tiba-tiba melarat.

Tapi, tak jauh beda juga dengan pasangan lain masalah yang dihadapi ibu tiri Riko ini adalah tentang romantisme pasangan—alias kemesraan. Umur pernikahan mereka baru berlangsung satu tahun, tapi rasanya Nash merasa kadar kecintaan Kagetora padanya berkurang. Mungkin karena perbedaan umur. Di umur Kagetora yang sudah menginjak kepala empat cinta tak perlu diungkapkan dengan sentuhan fisik. Masing-masing sudah tahu hanya dengan tatapan mata. Atau mungkin pengalaman. Kagetora itu kan duda, jadi sudah pasti lebih berpengalaman soal berumah tangga. Apalagi menjadi _single parent_ untuk Riko. Nash kira sudah bukan lagi mereka mengumbar kemesraan bak anak-anak SMA yang baru jadian. Nash juga jijik ngebayanginnya. Tapi pengen.

Awalnya Nash berpikir seperti itu, tapi serius masa hubungannya dengan Kagetora kalah mesra dengan si satpam tetangga sebelah—yang hobinya tiap hari umbar kemesraan di depan rumah orang—yang tadi siang itu bukan pertama kalinya. Apalagi suaminya Tora dua minggu ini selalu sibuk. Jadi pelatih merangkap pemilik _training center_ itu cukup menyita waktu. Akibatnya selama dua minggu pula hanya kecupan singkat di bibir. Itu pun cuma sekali. Nash kan juga pingin sesekali duduk berdua, sok digombalin atau istilah kerennya _lovey dovey_ gitu. Sejujurnya pemuda keturunan Amerika itu sedikit banyak ngiri dengan kemesraan pasangan Nijimura—akhirnya ngaku juga.

Berbekal niat dan keinginan mendalam, Nash bertekad membangun kehidupan pasangan romantis dambaan semua istri. Berdasarkan referensi yang pemuda itu dapatkan, hasil dari pengamatan dan observasi—nge- _stalk_ —tetangga sebelah selama seminggu dimulailah misi rahasia Aida Nash. Berdasarkan observasinya pula telah dibuktikan bahwa membuat makanan sendiri untuk suami adalah meningkatkan kadar cinta suami. Buktinya Shuuzou selalu berbinar-binar dan langsung _nyosor_ Seijuurou setiap kali mencicipi masakan si merah. Walaupun jauh di lubuk hatinya itu, pemuda Kauskasia itu yakin si _raven_ hanya tidak mampu menyewa pembantu. Gajinya sebagai satpam mana cukup? Tapi ide memasak sendiri itu bukanlah ide buruk. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

Dan di sinilah Nash sekarang. Apron berwarna merah muda—hasil minjem kepunyaan Riko—melekat di tubuh atletisnya. Pisau dan _mixer_ tangan berada di kedua gengaman tangannya, siap menjadi senjata perangnya kali ini.

"Kocok telur dengan tepung secara perlahan. Setelah itu masukan ini dan ini." guman pemuda 25 tahun itu sambil mengikuti instruksi di buku resep. "Gampang gini ternyata," ucapnya setelah selesai mempersiapkan sebuah adonan entah masakan apa itu. Seringai lebar terpampang jelas di wajah tampan pemuda itu. Kalau seperti ini rencananya pasti berhasil. Nash sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan pembantu A dan pembantu B yang menatap horor dirinya beserta kondisi dapur yang sudah bak kapal diserang badai dari balik pintu.

"Kamu masukin apa di sarapan Nash- _sama_ tadi pagi?" tanya pembantu A takut-takut.

"Cuma bahan masakan biasanya," jawab pembantu B membela diri.

"Bohong. Kalau nggak dimasukin apa-apa nggak mungkin Nash- _sama_ ngamuk di dapur kayak gitu," tuduh pembantu A.

"Beneran. Tadi pagi kan sarapan Tuan, Tuan sama Nona kan cuma roti bakar sama susu. Kok bisa sih kesambet gitu?"

 **.**

Makan malam keluarga Aida dimulai pukul enam sore tepat. Di meja makan sudah duduk sang kepala keluarga, Kagetora. Di sampingnya ada sang istri, Nash dan Riko yang berada di hadapan Nash. Makanan dan minuman untuk makan malam mereka bertiga telah di tata rapi di meja. Berbeda dengan acara makan malam sebelumnya, kali ini Nash benar-benar menanti.

Lima menit telah berlalu sejak pukul enam sore tepat, namun belum ada yang menyentuh hidangan di meja. Kagetora hanya menatap tajam piring-piring berisi makanan itu, begitu pula dengan Riko. Matanya melotot, keraguan melingkupi hati keduanya untuk sekedar mengambil sesendok sajian. Sedangkan Nash masih dengan senyum bahagianya menunggu sang kepala keluarga mencicipi masakan buatannya untuk pertama kalinya.

"Riko- _tan_ ," panggil Kagetora sedikit ragu. Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh pada sang ayah. "Papa sih nggak keberatan kamu belajar masakan. Tapi dulu kayaknya Papa pernah bilang kalau masakan kamu itu bisa bikin mati Papa dalam sekejap."

Jangan menilai seseorang dari penampilannya saja. Tapi untuk urusan yang ini Kagetora yakin matanya tak akan salah. Makanan yang tak jelas jenis, mana sayur, mana nasi, mana daging itu tak mungkin bisa diterima lidahnya.

"IH PAPA! INI BUKAN RIKO YANG MASAK. LAGIAN KEMARIN HYUUGA NGICIPIN MASAKAN RIKO DIA NGGAK MATI KOK."

"Oh jadi si Kacamata itu berani sekarang ngicipin masakan anak kesayangan Papa."

"Bukan itu, Pa masalahnya. Pokoknya bukan Riko yang masak."

Lha terus ini yang masak siapa? Makanan ancur kayak gini nggak ada yang bisa masak selain kamu, Riko- _tan_."

"Papa aku tahu masakanku nggak enak. Tapi nggak usah diomongin juga kali. Hati Riko sakit, Pa. Sakit."

Tapi, Riko- _tan._.."

Ini malah kenapa jadi drama keluarga begini. Mari sedikit kita menilik si pembuatan masakan yang sebenarnya. Nash hanya duduk diam di kursinya, tak berniat beranjak untuk melerai debat ayah dan anak di hadapannya. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu. Surai pirangnya tergantung jatuh, menyembunyikan manik _aquamarine_ -nya yang berkilat sedih. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tangan mengepal erat di atas paha. Pemuda itu tak kuasa menahan perasaan yang tiba-tiba membuncah di relung hatinya. Dadanya terasa sesak. Mungkin sebentar lagi Nash benar-benar akan mena—

 _ **BRAAAKK!**_

"AYANG JAHAT! BILANG MASAKANKU NGGAK ENAK, MAU KUGOROK YA?!"

—ngis. Nggak jadi ding. Dia udah niat ngebunuh suaminya sendiri kok.

 **.**

Kagetora menatap pintu kamarnya yang tertutup dengan tatapan hampa. Sudah sejak 45 menit acara makan malam berlalu, pemuda yang resmi menjadi teman hidupnya itu mengurung diri di kamar mereka berdua. Kagetora—sang suami idaman—dibiarkan di luar sendirian dengan ujung bibir membiru dan bekas tonjokan di beberapa sisi tubuh kekarnya. Sebelum menikah Nash itu sudah sering berkeliaran di jalanan gelap Amerika. Ingat. Jadi satu dua pukulannya pasti terasa sakit. Perasaan bersalah melingkupi dada pria bermahkota eboni itu. Ditambah lagi setelah Nash masuk ke kamarnya, koki dan pembantunya datang melapor kalau Nash membuat makanan malam itu dengan tangannya sendiri, khusus untuknya. _Btw_ , ternyata mereka tahu toh kalau Nash lagi masak ternyata, bukan kesambet.

Pria empat puluh tahunan itu tak menyangka yang membuat masakan itu adalah Nash. Itu berarti pemuda itu mencoba menjadi istri yang baik. Walaupun hasilnya bukan sesuatu yang bisa disebut makanan, tetapi racun pembunuh paling ampuh, pria itu merasa hatinya menghangat. Itu berarti Nash pasti sangat mencintainya.

Kagetora sadar selama hampir tiga minggu ini dia mengabaikan Nash. Masalah pekerjaan mau tak mau mulai menggerogoti waktunya. Pria itu melangkah mendekat, membuka pintu kayu yang menghalangi dirinya menatap sosok yang lebih muda. Manik coklat itu menangkap sosok pemilik surai pirang itu tengah duduk bersila di tengah ranjang _king size_ mereka berdua. Bantal putih berada dalam pelukannya. Tubuhnya berada dalam posisi membelakangi Kagetora, membuat mata coklat itu hanya mampu menatap punggung sosok yang sangat ia cintai itu. Tetapi pria itu bisa merasakan aura mengerikan keluar dari tubuh istri tercintanya. Kagetora berjalan mendekat, didekatinya pemuda bermahkota pirang itu hingga posisinya duduk menghadap punggung Nash.

"Nash," panggilnya lembut.

"Nash," panggilnya sekali lagi.

"Nggak usah manggil-manggil lagi. Aku lagi sebel sama Ayang," sewot Nash.

"Kalau sebel, kenapa masih manggil Ayang," goda Kagetora.

"Oh gitu. Ya udah jauh-jauh sana gih. **Ka-ge-to-ra-san** ," balas Nash. Pemuda itu tak berniat sedikit pun menatap kekasihnya.

"Jangan gitu dong. Hatiku tiba-tiba merasa dingin." Kagetora memotong jarak di antara mereka. Dipeluknya Nash dari belakang. "Aku butuh sesuatu untuk menghangatkan hatiku."

"Ya udah sana. Bakar diri sana. Kan panas tuh."

Sumpah ini orang kejam banget. Suaminya sendirinya disuruh bakar diri. Nash siapkah dirimu menjadi duda muda di usia 25 tahun?

"Hatiku sakit, Sayang. Sungguh teganya dirimu. Teganya." Kagetora berteriak histeris, memelas _lebay_.

"Bodo amat," jawab Nash cuek. Pemuda yang menjadi ibu tiri Riko ini agaknya sakit hati.

Dingin. Hati Kagetora benar-benar dingin. Nampaknya istrinya yang satu ini benar-benar marah dan sakit hati. Ternyata Nash yang mantan mafia itu juga sensitif soal hal begituan juga ya. Apa Kagetora belum benar-benar mengenal belahan jiwanya ini? Kesampingkan itu dulu. Meredakan amarah si manik aquamarine itu lebih penting sekarang.

Kepala keluarga Aida itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada si yang lebih muda. "Maaf ya," bisiknya pelan, namun syarat penuh dengan ketulusan dan terselip perasaan bersalah di sana.

"Buat apa?" Tubuh Nash sedikit melemas di dalam pelukan sang macan, menandakan pemuda pirang itu mulai menikmati pelukan sang kekasih.

"Semuanya. Maaf untuk tiga minggu ini. Maaf untuk tadi," katanya. "Tapi serius, masakanmu tadi benar-benar hancur lho."

"Jahat!" Satu cubitan keras mampir di pinggang Kagetora tanpa ampun. Manik eboni itu menangkap senyum kecil tersungging manis di garis bibir yang sangat suka ia kecup itu.

"Hahahaha." Kagetora tertawa keras. Melihat Nash yang biasanya seperti preman itu ternyata bisa malu-malu seperti ini membuatnya merasa muda kembali. Menikah dengan pemuda dalam pelukannya ini benar-benar pilihan yang tepat.

"Ayang, serius. Aku tidak suka sok malu-malu umbar gombalan padamu," kata ayah kandung Riko itu penuh keseriusan. Ditatapnya mata biru Nash yang kini balik menatap mat coklatnya. Ucapan itu dibalas dengan seringai dari yang lebih muda. Tangan kekar pemuda 25 tahun itu berpindah, mengalung erat di leher Kagetora, sedikit menarik kepala sang suami mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kebetulan kali aku setuju padamu, Tora."

" _Ja, itadakimasu_."

* * *

 **.**

 **~Owari~**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's note, author's corner:**

Sudah jadi! Sumpah saya merasa gagal ketika bikin fanfic ini. Senpai maafkan aku. Kapalmu karam di tanganku T^T

Serius menurutku ini banyak banget kurangnya. Banyak banget cacat di sana sini. Saya merasa gagal #pundung dipojokan. Tapi serius, ini yang bisa aku lakukan.. Mohon maaf atas segala bentuk kesalahan dan kekurangan dalam fanfic ini. Akhir kata:

 **.**

" _ **Mind to review?"**_

 **.**


End file.
